1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device with a simple grounding mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices usually include a plurality of electrical components provided therein so as to realize different functions. In order to prevent electrostatic charges from damaging the electrical components, a grounding mechanism is usually provided for removal of electromagnetic interference and electrostatic charges therefrom.
However, a conventional grounding structure of the electronic device complicates the assembly process. In addition, conventional grounding structures, by increasing the volume of the electronic device, can compromise requirements for the electronic device to be compact.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.